I Just Came To Say I'm Sorry
by KrystalKayne
Summary: SEQUEL TO RATED R MISTAKE! He hurt her. He wouldn't let her explain. So why should she do it for him? Oneshot


_Beth slowly made her way down the hallway of the Shinedown Hotel – one she'd stayed at numerous times before. Huffing out lowly, she carefully placed the crutches that were aiding her in front as she walked gingerly towards her room. Biting down on her lip as a shimmer of pain ran through her left leg every time she moved, clenching her jaw slightly she tried her best to keep herself calm, trying her best not to cry. God, nothing had hurt this much since she'd broken her jaw. Taking a deep breath, she sighed with relief as she finally got to her door, leaning one of the crutches up against the wall, she began to search her bag for her keys _

"Fuck!"

_She exclaimed, running through her mind where she'd been. Great, she'd left them in her car. Now she'd have to go back down about a million stairs, god knows how many doors and back to her car, then repeating the process.. Again. May as well start now. Huffing out again, she slowly made her way back down the hallway, letting a small snarl pass her lips as she thought to herself. One word ringing through her mind at that point in time, for no apparent reason, 'Spear'. Stopping for a moment, she shut her eyes tightly as she tried to force the memory away. Cringing lowly, she shut her eyes tightly, her face scrunching up slightly at the recurring image, she took a deep breath, her eyes flickering opened before they widened. No way._

"Hey Beth..."

_Adam murmured lowly, pushing his lips to the side as he scanned the diva carefully. His eyes falling on the heavily bandaged knee, he took a step forward, kneeling down at her feet, gently tracing his fingers over the braced surrounding it. Beth shuddered slightly as she hobbled backwards, huffing out as she pushed her lips to the side._

"What do you want?"

_The Glamazon hissed, pushing the superstar away with one of her crutches, narrowing her eyes in a deadly fashion down at Adam. Slightly taken aback by the divas actions, the superstar slowly got to his feet with a small, guilty look washing over his face. Now how to tell her. That was the problem he'd been facing for months now. _

"Uhh I.. Uhh..."

_Copeland murmured, stumbling over his words as he brought his hand to the back of his, biting down on his lower lip as he muddled through his thoughts._

"C'mon, spit it out!"

_Beth growled, whacking him rather hard with her crutch as she began to grow impatient. She just want to go get her keys and get into her room so she could relax, and she couldn't even do that. She was still stubborn. Adam should've expected this kind of reaction from the diva, spearing your girlfriend isn't exactly the smartest thing to do when you wanna say 'It's over'. Huffing a belittled sigh, the superstar pushed his hands deep into his back pockets, his eyes still fixated on Beth's kne_e.

"How are you?"

_The Rated R Superstar murmured, keeping his head bowed. He couldn't bear to even look Beth in the eye, every time he would, he'd see the look in her eyes from that night. If Adam had had the guts to even look at Beth, he would've seen that same look from the night he'd speared her. The hurt she could still feel was visible in her eyes, the emotions that ran through her mimicked everything from a few months ago._

"What the fuck do you think?"

_The Glamazon growled lowly, clenching her jaw tightly as she frowned, it was all she could do considering the current circumstances. Shaking her head she brushed past the superstar, biting down on her lip roughly. God, if he only knew the feelings she had. She still loved him, yet she felt so hurt and loathed him at the same time. Sniffling lowly as she round a corner, she stopped and just sat down on a bench, extending her leg out in front of her. Burying her face in the palms of her hands as she sobbed quietly to herself._

"But Beth...."

_Adam yelled, running after the diva, losing her for a moment until he turned the exact same corner, finding her... crying? Becoming even guiltier, he cautiously rushed to her side, wrapping his arms tightly around the now crying Glamazon. Upon feeling the superstars arms around her, Beth quickly pushed him away, sliding down the bench, clutching her knee after it had dragged along the ground. Feeling the tears stream down her face from the pain that had shimmered through her leg, the blonde growled lowly._

"Just leave me alone!"

_She exclaimed, pulling her knees to her chest, resting her feet on the edge of the bench as she stared at the wall on the opposite side of the hall. Biting down on his lip as he allowed his eyes to carefully scan the diva, Adam gently huffed out, but he wasn't going to leave, not until he got the guts to say it._

"No!"

_The Rated R Superstar stated bluntly, crossing his arms in a tantrum-like fashion as he kept his ass firmly sat on the bench. A small growl passed Beth's lips at Adam's reluctance to leave her alone, she was gonna let him have it._

"Oh, for fucks sake Adam! You have the freaking nerve to spear me without even letting me explain what had happened, and you expect me to let you, you of all people fucking talk to me? You must be seriously effed in the head to think that I ever want to talk to you... AGAIN!"

_Beth yelled, her chest heaving with every heavy breath she was taking. God, she hated yelling, but it seemed it would be the only way she was going to get her point across. The superstars jaw dropped slightly, just by that small outburst, he gathered the diva hated his guts. But then something sidetracked his thoughts, his eyes falling down to her chest as it heaved. He just stared. Noticing this, the Glamazon sent her hand across Adam's face. How dare he think he has the right to do that!_

"Wow..."

_Adam murmured lowly, running his fingers back through his blonde locks as he rubbed his cheek with his other hand. Jeeze, she definitely had a slap on her – he'd forgotten that. Huffing out, he shook his head, trying to think of the words, the words to say to her to make her forgive him._

"But Beth, I st..."

"Shut up Adam! Just shut up!"

_The blonde exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands as she tried to block him out. Screaming quietly to herself, she picked up her crutches and pushed herself carefully to her feet, wincing slightly as she bounced up and down to get her balance._

"Beth! Just let me fucking talk!"

_Adam exclaimed, not realizing his voice had raised so much, gently scrunching up his face, the superstar gently hit his face with the palm of his hand. God, he was smart wasn't he? Shaking her head, Beth snarled lowly under her breath._

"Why the hell should I when you wouldn't let me, huh?"

_Beth yelled with malice in her tone of voice. She was more than just mad, she was livid. Her jaw was clenched tighter than it ever had been in the past, her face, it was full of anger, and hatred. She hated Adam. She loathed him. She despised him. Adam paused almost instantly at that. She was right, why should she listen. Shaking his head slightly as he shot to his feet._

"You're right okay! I should have let you explain everything but..."

"But what Adam? You didn't think I was worth the time? You instantly thought I was a whore? Huh? What was it Adam? Oh please... Do tell me?"

_The blonde exclaimed with a sarcastic roll of her eyes as she began to hobble away. Mumbling lowly, she trailed one hand back through her hair awkwardly, just what she needed at a time like this, Adam acting like a complete idiot. Huffing a defeated sigh, the Rated R Superstar owed his head as he turned on his heels to walk the other way, when it finally hit him. He just had to come out and say it._

"..Beth! Wait!"

_Adam yelled after the injured diva, breaking into a slow jog to catch up – which was relatively easy considering how slow she was moving. Jumping in front of her, he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders to stop her, hoping to god she wouldn't stumble, or knock her knee. _

"Listen! Beth, I just came to say I'm sorry, okay!"

_The superstar exclaimed, his eyes locked firmly on the Glamazons, her jaw dropped slightly. Did she really just hear those words come out of Adam's mouth? No way! She had to be dreaming. Blinking blankly a few times, Beth growled lowly, she wasn't even going to reply to that with words. She could never, ever forgive him. Ever! Brushing his hands away from her shoulders, she sniggered lowly as she brushed past Adam once again and began to wander down the hall. Now what was it she was doing before Adam had come and... done this?_


End file.
